She Gets What She Wants
by Beast-By-Name
Summary: Holly Potter is always keep her partner Remus on his toes, in this fic she tackles the battle of getting exactly what she wants when she wants it. She'll be damned if he won't give it to her.


"I want you to fuck me." She demanded promptly as he walked into the bedroom, _his_ bedroom, her naked body laid face up on his bed. Her fingers pressing into her wet sex as he stared baffled, she'd never been so forward with him about sex. Sure they'd played around after a particularly rough patch of their relationship but even then she'd been meek about dirty talk. Flushing at a simple kiss in front of anyone else. Yet here she was, fingers driving into herself and eyes begging for him to come into the bed with her.

Her hair surrounded her like a halo of black curls showing the contrast to her cream skin, which was far more flushed than anything else. Her knees propped up on the edge of the bed. Lower lip caught between her teeth as her head fell back onto the bed, her breath hitching as he stalked a tad bit further into the room, clearly detecting the hunger in his eyes.

"Don't you want me?" She whimpered out to him, he dropped his jacket on to the chair beside the door, slamming it closed in the process. His eyes darkened with lust as he stared at her splayed out upon his covers.

"Always Hols, do you want me?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering just how far she was willing to go. Kicking off his shoes and stripping off his trousers along with his button up. Leaving his boxers on as he waited for the young girl to respond. His cock jumping to attention as he stood a few feet from the bed.

A needy moan was all he got in return as she fucked herself before him, fingers pushing into her heat. Keeping a strong speed as she fingered herself in front of him, his tongue flashing over his lips as he stared. His fingers ghosting over his erection as he crept closer, pushing her knees to the side as he slide between them, his fingers replacing her's. A strained moan came out as his fingers pumped in and out of her with a rampant desire.

She assaulted his lips with fervor as her hips rocked into his fingers. Gaining momentum as she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling away as his fingers left her pussy. His fingers finding their place as they pinched her nipples roughly.

A breathy groan left her as he pulled, twisting just the right amount to excited but not to hurt her. Her fingers knitting into the sheets below them as she grinded herself against him. The scent of her arousal being nearly too much to handle as she tried her best to pull his boxers off his rapidly heating body.

"Remus please. I need you so badly, please just fuck me already." Her raspy voice drove him wild as he hurriedly removed his boxers, sliding them down slim thighs before pull her right up against his thick cock. The rush of pleasure seeping through his skin as he pressed kisses into her naked skin. Sweat barely starting to coat their bodies.

He guided his cock into her and teased her with slow deliberate movements. A low whine came from the back of her throat as she snapped her legs around his hips and forced the rest of him inside of her. He pounded into her relentlessly, his hips snapping with each thrust into her heat. His head dipping into the crevice where her shoulder and neck met. His hands gripping on to her hips tightly as he fought to keep control of himself. Her throaty moans echoed inside his head as she found herself pushing back against him. Sucking on to be tender flesh of her neck as his pace quickened. Their breaths mingling softly between them as he sped up.

"Harder, please!" She all but begged the man, her legs pressing into his backside as he fucked her. Shuddering gasps left her as he pressed in closer, growling out moans into her ear. She drifted into nirvana as quickly as his movements would allow. Her overly sensitive body felt like she'd been electrocuted, every nerve ending set ablaze. The minutes passing all too quickly as he jackhammered into her small frame, the bed frame rocking up against the wall.

"Just like that, oh god, please! Faster!" She closed her eyes and held onto him tightly, her nails leaving marks down his back. The muscles working underneath her soft hands. She let herself go, letting him rock grind into her without a care, her orgasm quickly approaching.

"I won't last much longer." His voice came out gravelly but his thrusts were becoming erratic as she kissed him. Her hand coming to rest against his neck as he came, a groan leaving his lips and dissipating onto her tongue. This was the moment she loved, where he fell back into the passion they'd presented to one another. Raw and angry. His forehead rested on her collarbone as he came, grunts that bordered on the edge of pain as he finally found release.

"This is why I love when we fight." She whispered softly, rubbing his cheek with her thumb as she spoke. A shy laugh making its way out as his mouth quipping into a tired smile. Their sweat slick skin began to stick together as they embraced. Fearing the worst if they let go.

"I'd rather we didn't." He confessed sincerely, though he may love their heated rounds of sex, he wanted to be careful with her. He didn't know his limits, even now, but he wasn't willing to test them so that she'd be in danger. No matter how much she seemed to beg for him to just let go. He couldn't, he spent too long worrying over things like that, she wasn't going to be hurt by his hands. The dark creature that inhabited his body was one he didn't truly know and especially didn't trust.

"If you'd just agree to my every whim, then we'd have no problem!" She laughed out as her fingers ran through his messy hair, bits of grey edging their way in, he merely rolled his eyes. Rolling his body off of her to lay down and catch his breath.

"If you'd stop being so reckless then I may consider that request." He teased back and turned to watch her sated expression fade as her body relaxed into the bed. The afternoon sun slipping through the sheer curtains that hung over large windows. Her skin taking on a soft glow following the after effects of their first round, no doubt she'll sober up soon and creep her way along his body again.

"Perhaps next time we can do a bit of role play?" Her voice called out to him as his eyelids grew heavy.

"Oh?" He looks up to her with a small smile. The idea seemed like an odd request but how could he deny her anything right now?

"Of course, that is only if you play along, Professor."


End file.
